Chapter 157
Face-Off: Part 2 (対決(2), Taiketsu (2)) is the 157th chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis The first competition begins. It is a boxing match and a match, which would go on until one of the boxers was KO-ed. Montreux decides to play for Gon's team. Razor informs him that there are special rules: conjured objects are allowed, which prompts some of the players in the united front to protest, but the pirate boxer specifies he only fights with his fists. He tells Montreux he can be replaced if he wants, but the player refuses. Razor starts the match and Montreux immediately takes the offensive. Saying he believes he knows why his opponent chose boxing as his specialty, he hurls a Nen ball at his opponent. The pirate dodges, earning Montreux's praise. The player claims he is almost sure that the pirate is an Emitter like him, because the ring is the perfect arena for this type of Nen users. However, according to him, the pirate has made one mistake: he did not take into account there could be Nen users stronger than him, like Montreux himself. He then unleashes a barrage of aura projectiles, knocking his opponent down. His teammates cheer him, but Gon states that they have hit each other simultaneously. Montreux collapses, much to his teammates' astonishment, while Razor begins the count. The pirate stands up, but the player is still down at ten. The devils get their first win. The boxer says that while it is true he is an Emitter, he has made no mistakes. Kazsule asks Killua to explain what happened. Thinking to himself that their teammates are useless, he reveals that the boxer quickly detached his fist while he was about to be hit by Montreux's second attack, hitting him on the chin. While Montreux landed many blows, their power were weak; on the other hand, the pirate was ready to take them and prepared a counter, an uppercut that was powerful enough to jolt the brain, which was even received on the chin without any warning. Next is the pirate footballer. Killua whispers something to Gon and Biscuit, and the latter volunteers for the match. The devil explains the rules, but Biscuit lets go of the ball, losing right away, and leaving both teams astounded. Killua then prepares to fight Bopobo, while Razor realizes what they are doing. The pirates win eight times, and tell the defeated front to return where they came from. Bopobo is held back by other devils as he angrily tells Killua that he knows he lost on purpose, but the boy replies to chill, since he will be back. Razor commends him, Gon, and Biscuit for their strategy: knowing they could not win with their current team, they forfeited not to reveal their abilities while also learning the various types of matches. He has no doubt they will return with a much more capable team. Kazsule reflects that they will not be able to try again, but Asta tells him it is if fine if they change only one member; however, her team will not go any further, as they have already accomplished their goal, since it will be impossible for the Bombers to form a team of 15. She convinces the others not to go after "Plot of Beach" anymore, or it will be stolen by them. The united front disbands, but Goreinu remains with Gon's team, claiming that, like them, he will look for stronger companions and challenge the pirates again. He states that the others were mistaken, and that it is better to get the card as quickly as possible. Killua comes to the same conclusion as him, that the goal of the trial is to make the members quarrel. While they need a group of 15 to play, even using "Clone" they can get a maximum of three "Plot of Beach" cards. Assuming the four of them will win their matches, Goreinu says they will need at least four more strong players, and that it would be best to find a team of 11, as it will be easier to divide the prize in three. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation fr:Chapitre_157 ru:Главы_Острова_Жадности Category:Volume 16 Category:Greed Island arc